


Fire and Frost

by artandatrocity



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artandatrocity/pseuds/artandatrocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set circa 3X9 ("Extraordinary Merry Christmas").<br/>Blaine and Kurt are invited to spend a weekend with some of the Warblers at a cabin owned by Jeff's parents. Kurt agrees to go on the condition that a certain someone will not be coming along. Of course, he should have remembered what they say about the best laid plans...<br/>A story in which a possessive Kurt ensures that a manipulative Sebastian learns that he cannot have everything he wants. More tags will be added as they crop up in future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Saturday afternoon found Kurt and Blaine standing side by side in the Hummel-Hudson kitchen, chopping vegetables in preparation for a lunchtime salad. The day’s plans included a light midday meal, followed by a few hours snuggling on the couch watching Real Housewives re-runs, and then possibly ending in friskier activity. As always conversation flowed comfortably and they worked around each other with casual ease. That is, until Blaine said something that came entirely out of left field, catching the other boy off guard.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said, putting down his knife, “but can you repeat that, because I can’t possibly have heard correctly.”

Blaine continued to chop a carrot, not bothering to tear his eyes from the task before replying,

“I said that Jeff invited us to go camping with a few other Warblers, and I think we should do it.”

Kurt stilled Blaine’s hand and removed the knife from it before forcing his boyfriend to face him. He swept back a few loose curls in order to place the back of his hand against the forehead currently furrowed in confusion.

“Are you feeling well? Or have you just lost your mind?”

Blaine batted the hand away.

“What? I think it’ll be fun.”

Shaking his head in disbelief and resisting an urge to grab the thermometer from his bathroom, Kurt attempted to speak reason.

“Honey, it’s December and we live in Ohio. Did the snow and ice outside somehow escape your notice?”

“No, how could it? And I guess I should have clarified that it’s not really camping. Jeff’s parents own a lakeside cottage a couple of hours away. They offered to let him and some friends to use it for a weekend during everyone’s vacation.”

Raising a skeptical eyebrow, Kurt decided to abandon food all together for the time being in favor of leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. With challenge tingeing his voice, he continued the line of questioning,

“So you’re telling me that Jeff’s parents gave a bunch of teenagers permission to traipse off into the woods, unsupervised, for a weekend?”

“Of course not!” Blaine looked almost offended at the insinuation. “Wes, David and Thad are all flying home from college for break and volunteered to be our responsible adults. They are 18, after all.”

At this, Kurt couldn’t help but laugh.

“And our parents are expected to buy that?”

“Well, at least Wes will be a responsible adult. All of our parents have seen his supervisory skills in action. And what they don’t know about David and Thad’s legendary penchant for mischief won’t hurt them.”

“Ok, fair point,” Kurt conceded, “however as much as I miss all of them, the idea of staying in a confined space with a bunch of boys for a few days isn’t really my idea of a good time. I may fit some gay stereotypes, but that is not one of them.”

Now it was Blaine’s turn to chuckle.

“Oh no, it’s nothing like that. The place is actually pretty huge. It’s more like a house than a cottage. There are a couple of bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large common space with an enormous fireplace, and a full size kitchen. They even have an enclosed deck with a hot tub.”

Adopting a stern tone, Kurt pointed out,

“I am not sleeping on a couch or a living room floor. My back wouldn’t be able to take it.”

“Jeff promised us one of the bedrooms. It’d be just you and me behind a closed door for two nights.”

Kurt felt himself slowly coming around to the idea, but on principle he was not yet ready to give up the fight.

“You know how anxious I get without constant access to technology. The wilderness isn’t exactly an environment conducive to keeping me plugged in.”

“There’s Wi-Fi, cable, big screen TV with a DVD player, and the nearest town is only ten miles away. It even has an outlet mall and a Starbucks. Now will you please just say yes?” Blaine pulled out the big guns and flashed Kurt the puppy dog eyes, but before this battle ended, one more vital issue needed addressing.

“Is HE going?”

Blaine expected this to come up and, fortunately, was prepared with what he knew to be the correct answer.

“No. According to Jeff, Sebastian is going off to some tropical paradise with his family for the entire winter break.”

All resolve officially shattered, the older boy sighed before saying,

“Alright, it sounds like fun. But I have to convince my dad first, and I’m not honestly sure how he’s going to feel about it.”

His boyfriend grinned slyly.

“Actually, I told him about it earlier this week. He said it was fine and wished me luck trying to convince YOU to go.”

Kurt’s mouth fell open as he struggled to find a response.

“Blaine Devon Anderson, you, you…” He was at an uncharacteristic loss for words, finally choosing instead to pull Blaine close and kiss that triumphant smile off of his smug face.

******

The Friday morning of their departure arrived and Blaine showed up on Kurt’s doorstep at 9am. The boys agreed to take Kurt’s Navigator because of the ample space for luggage and the ability to carpool with some of the other Warblers. Everyone arranged to meet up at Dalton at noon and those with larger vehicles would take on passengers, because that seemed most practical. Jeff and Nick were riding with them, and even though each driver had an address and directions, general consensus was that the car containing Jeff would be best suited to lead the convoy.

Blaine and Kurt busied themselves checking and double checking that they had everything they needed. Kurt brought an obscene amount of luggage for a 48 hour trip, emphatically claiming, “I am not surrendering my moisturizers and fashion sense; not even out in the wild.” They snagged a few DVDs from the shelf to toss in the mix and headed for the grocery store before making their way to meet the others.

They pulled in to Dalton a bit before 12pm to find that they were actually the last to arrive. Blaine immediately spotted Trent’s car and could make out the figures of Wes, Thad and David inside. Nick and Jeff sat nearby in another car driven by a woman he recognized as Nick’s mom. As soon as the Navigator parked, all the boys poured out of their respective vehicles to tackle the couple into bone-crushing embraces.

“It’s so good to see you guys!” cried Jeff as he nearly squeezed all the air from Kurt’s lungs.

“Hey, butt out, it’s been way longer since we saw them than it has been for you,” said David as he pried the blonde away to claim his own hug.

Once everyone felt that enough love was satisfactorily spread, Nick and Jeff set to loading their things into the Navigator while the other boys jostled each other about in order to stay warm. With everything packed up, Kurt slammed the trunk shut and turned to face the group.

“So,” he began, “if we’re all here, are we ready to move out?”

“First I want to go through the overall checklist to make sure that everyone brought the stuff they were assigned to get,” Jeff bit his lower lip before continuing, “and not everyone is here yet.”

Kurt startled a bit.

“Oh, I just assumed since we’re only taking two cars, and considering the number of available seats…” he trailed off.

“There’s one more spot in your car, isn’t there?”

“Yes, but I thought you said it was just the eight of us going?”

“And until yesterday it was, but then…”

Jeff stopped speaking as all the boy’s attention was drawn to a sleek, black Porsche entering the parking lot. Only one person would drive such an ostentatious automobile.

Kurt whipped around sharply to face a guilty looking Jeff.

“Please tell me you didn’t.”

The Warbler gave a weak shrug and responded in a much quieter voice than before.

“I’m sorry, Kurt. He called me yesterday to say he wasn’t going with his family and asked if he could come with us. You know how much trouble I have saying ‘no’ to anyone.”

“Remind me to work with you on that problem when we get back,” Kurt snapped.

Much to his dismay but to no one’s surprise, Sebastian Smythe emerged from the expensive vehicle, offering all of them a smarmy grin as he sauntered over. Blaine’s eyes were cast down while Kurt’s gaze pierced steady daggers into the approaching meerkat-like face. Trent, Nick and Jeff exchanged worried looks, while the three elder boys stood slightly confused, yet to experience the pleasure of meeting this new kid.

“Good morning, boys,” Sebastian greeted smoothly, rewarded with a rather muted chorus of “hello” in response. “I do hope I’m not late.”

“Not at all!” piped up Jeff, determined to remain chipper in this midst of what was already a tense situation— one that showed little hope of improving any time soon. “I was just about to go over the group checklist before we leave.” He cleared his throat, producing a pen and piece of paper from his jacket pocket. “Alright, Nick and I picked up a large variety of beverages and snacks.” He made a mark on the list. “So, food for two breakfasts?”

“Got it!” chimed Trent and Thad.

Another mark.

“Food for two lunches?”

“Done!” sang Wes and David.

Check.

“Food for two dinners?”

“Ready to go,” answered Blaine, as Kurt was still seething too much to trust his voice.

Check.

“Alcohol?”

“More than you can imagine,” Sebastian said smugly.

At this, Kurt couldn’t hold back a scoffing noise, which caused Sebastian to finally pay attention to him.

“Not all of us can live on Shirley Temples alone, Hummel.”

Kurt bristled, prepared to retort, but Jeff cut him off,

“And last, but certainly not least, three responsible adults?”

“Here!” But Wes’s voice was the only one to ring out. He looked exasperatedly at Thad and David, who stifled giggles. “Oh come on,” Wes pleaded, “I’ve already taken care of you two for years. Isn’t it time you pay me back?”

“Aw, but Wesley,” David said, clapping Wes on the back, “you’re so good at it. Why would you want to relinquish the spotlight?”

Now the two boys dissolved in to raucous laughter while Wes glared at them.

“I hate you both,” he said with a trace of a pout on his lips. “No, seriously, I actually hate you.”

“We love you, too,” Thad managed to get out between gasps before he and David attacked their former head councilman in a patronizing hug.

By now even Kurt couldn’t help smiling at the trio. He really did miss them after he left Dalton. Maybe he could find a way to ignore Sebastian most of the time and enjoy the limited days he had with the rest of the guys. Though, the odds of Sebastian allowing himself to be ignored were slim to none.

Suddenly, to his horror, Kurt finally realized who was going to be taking his extra seat. It occurred to him to beg one of the other four to switch, but he couldn’t bring himself to sound so petty. He dealt with this jerk in the past and now he would do it again.

But maybe for the return trip he could find a tactful way to ask Wes to ride with him instead.

He was yanked from his thoughts by the sound of Sebastian’s voice.

“So whose car am I in? The sooner my possessions are packed, the sooner this party can begin.”

Deciding that now was as good a time as any to begin taking the high road, Kurt squared his shoulders and spoke.

“You’re with me. I’ll open the trunk for you.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened in surprise, but the look left as quickly as it appeared and he regained his cool expression.

“Well then, lead the way.”

Kurt eyed the Porsche suspiciously.

“Are you really going to let your car sit out here unattended all weekend?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“I’m not an idiot, you know”

As Sebastian opened the door to retrieve his bags, a man in a smart black suit that Kurt hadn’t noticed stepped out of the passenger side. Sebastian tossed this man the keys and instructed him to be back here by 4pm on Sunday. The middle-aged looking man nodded and stood stoically aside as the car was emptied.

It turned out that Sebastian was not exaggerating about the amount of alcohol he brought along. In fact, there were so many cases of beer and bottles of liquor that they ended up playing Tetris in Trent’s car as well, just to fit everything in. All in all the process took longer than expected but, fortunately, interaction between the two rival teens was minimal. Too soon for Kurt’s taste everyone piled into their respective vehicles and began the two hour journey. He just prayed that they made it to their destination without the necessity of pulling over to murder one of his passengers.

Blaine sat up front while the other three squished into the back, Sebastian settled behind the driver’s seat. The first few minutes passed in silence before Blaine, ever the polite one, broke the ice.

“So Seb, what brings you with us? I thought you were going on vacation with your family?”

In his rearview mirror the driver saw Sebastian’s shoulders twitch nonchalantly.

“Let’s just say I managed to get myself un-invited.”

Kurt snorted and, without thinking about it first, asked,

“And how, pray tell, did you manage to do that?”

Sebastian’s lips curled in to a wicked smile.

“If you must know, not that it’s any of your business, daddy-dearest went off on yet another of his charming rants about fags. I told him to go fuck himself and suddenly my Winter break schedule cleared. I remembered hearing about this little outing and called up Jeff, because what kind of Captain would I be if I didn’t take time to bond with my team?”

“Wouldn’t you rather be on a sunny beach, drinking yourself to death and chasing tan, toned, nameless men?” Even if he felt inclined to, Kurt couldn’t end his tirade at this point.

“And be forced to endure the pleasure of my parent’s company for at least a few hours a day while they drag me to one insufferable tourist attraction after another? I think I’m better off where I am.”

“Oh I’m sure that with your powers of persuasion you could talk some victim in to sneaking away with you during those dull outings,” Kurt said, voice laced with sarcasm.

“Finally you acknowledge my skill. But no, I’m content with an empty house to bring someone home to, no commitments and a key to the liquor cabinet.”

“It’s good to hear that you lead such a fulfilling and meaningful life, Smythe.”

“Hey ‘Bas, is it true that you own four game consoles?” Nick interjected quickly before Kurt could go on.

“Yes, why?”

“Well,” Nick stammered, clearly not having thought this diversion through before he spoke, “if you have the house to yourself, maybe Jeff and I could come over sometime and we could all play something.”

“I guess,” Sebastian answered dismissively before turning his attention back to the front seat. “So, Blaine, how have you been? You haven’t texted me in awhile.”

Kurt tensed visibly and Blaine hesitated before answering,

“Fine. School is great and Glee club is fun as always. Of course Kurt and I,” he reached over to pry one of his boyfriend’s clenched hands from the steering wheel and lace their fingers together over the cup holders, “are happy as ever.”

“I still can’t believe you chose public school over Dalton because of some boy,” Sebastian drawled. “Getting laid would have been just as easy if you stayed with us.”

Jeff felt the sour vibes intensify and figured it was his turn taking a stab at an intervention.

“Kurt, Blaine, what do you have planned for dinner tonight? I guess I should’ve asked earlier in case it requires some fancy device that we don’t have in the kitchen.”

It was a feeble attempt at best, but at least it forced the conversation in a different direction. Fortunately the deflection worked and led to a 15 minute chat about cooking, during which Sebastian stayed blessedly quiet. As the discussion tapered off, Nick suggested that they play music, effectively cutting off anyone’s ability to talk over the noise. Eventually the five of them settled into the most comfortable companionship possible, singing along and only occasionally bickering over song choices. Even Kurt seemed to relax a little, though clearly he remained on edge, prepared to pounce if provoked again. 

They made remarkably good time getting to the lake house, Trent and the others arriving right behind them. During the flurry of unpacking and settling in, Sebastian was remarkably silent, which in a way only made Kurt more nervous. He didn’t trust that little rich kid, knowing full well that, vile as he may be, he wasn’t stupid. Kurt didn’t generally consider himself a jealous person when it came to his boyfriend, but something about Sebastian’s entire manner made him want to glue himself to Blaine in an overt display of possessiveness.

Sebastian was a guy who knew how to get what he wanted and was accustomed to doing so with ease, expecting everyone to roll over in the wake of his so-called “charm.” If he planned to crack Kurt and claim Blaine as easily as he managed to manipulate others, then Sebastian Smythe was headed for a sorely disappointing surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Regardless of his aversion to nature, Kurt had to admit that his current location was rather breathtaking. An expansive lake lay before him, not entirely frozen over but with delicate ice crystals creeping inward from the shore. Snow clung to the tall trees surrounding him on all sides. The beauty overwhelmed him and, for a brief moment, he forgot all of his apprehensions about the weekend.

Then Jeff’s voice rang out, pulling Kurt from his blissful moment of contentment.

“Welcome, everyone, to our humble abode!”

Jeff flung the door open and stepped inside with everyone else right on his heels, eager for their vacation to truly begin.

Despite Blaine’s initial description of the house’s luxuries, Kurt hadn’t dared get his hopes up and expect too much. Upon viewing the exterior he steeled himself further. Though considerably sized, the structure appeared to be constructed from roughly hewn logs, which he didn’t figure boded well for the taste of whoever decorated the interior. However, he found himself pleasantly surprised after crossing the threshold.

The first thing to catch his eye was the gleaming hardwood flooring in the kitchen and visible hallways. Plush forest green carpet covered what he assumed to be the living room, in which sat multiple armchairs and an L-shaped couch, all upholstered in supple brown leather and piled with rich brocade throw pillows. A tall brick hearth was set into the far corner and a large TV sat a few feet away from the sofa. Shelves of books, movies and board games were placed on either side of a bay window overlooking the lake. Next he took a closer look at the kitchen, noting the granite countertops and modern appliances. Off to the side of the kitchen was a simple dining area with a lengthy oak table surrounded by a total of ten chairs. Finally he took in the soft cream curtains covering every window and the various gold-framed black and white photos hanging on the walls.

He unconsciously stopped only a few steps inside the door after removing his shoes and therefore stood smack dab in the middle of everyone else’s path. Shaking his head clear he continued on into the house, waiting for Jeff to direct him and Blaine to their bedroom. A long hall branched off from the living room, but he didn’t want to assume which doors led where.

Blaine snuck up behind him to wrap an arm around his slender waist and gently guided him sideways. Kurt startled slightly before relaxing back into his boyfriend. Standing a bit on tiptoe to set his chin on the taller boy’s shoulder, Blaine whispered,

“See? I told you it was nice.”

Kurt merely hummed in agreement, reserving his final verdict for a time after seeing the promised hot tub as well as the room he would occupy for two days.

Everyone took turns carrying things in from the cars, not really paying attention to what belonged to whom, dropping everything in either the living or dining room to be sorted once the vehicles were empty. They were anxious to start a fire and settle in.

When the last of their food had been dumped on a kitchen counter and Wes worked at getting a fire going, Jeff clapped his hands.

“Alright! For those who have never been here, welcome, and for those who have, welcome back.”

Blaine leaned over to Kurt and said quietly,

“Is it just me, or does this sound like the beginning of one of Dumbledore’s start of term feast speeches to you?”

Kurt giggled.

“First things first,” Jeff went on, “I want to quickly cover the house rules.”

The boys groaned in unison.

“Hey, hey, my house, my rules.”

“Technically, it’s your parent’s house,” Trent pointed out.

Jeff waved the comment away.

“Get over it, there are only three. Shut up and this’ll be over quick.” He flashed a cheeky grin. “First, absolutely no sex in any area shared by everyone. I saw that look, Nicky, and yes, that includes the hot tub.” Nick pouted but Jeff carried on. “Second, don’t be a douchebag and remember to run the overhead fan in the bathroom when you take a dump.” Kurt wrinkled his nose but joined the general murmur of assent. “And third, if you get any kind of bodily fluid on the carpet or furniture, you will be cleaning it up on your own. Then if I see stains once you’re finished, I will end you. Any questions?”

“Does that ‘no bodily fluids’ rule count in the beds?” It was the first time Sebastian said anything since they arrived. Jeff saw Kurt’s mouth open in preparation to respond and cut him off.

“Well it’s not like you have a reason to worry about that, Sebastian, so I suggest you drop it.” “Before Kurt kills you,” he added silently in his head.

Nick saw this as an opportunity to step in.

“How about we spend 20 minutes getting ourselves set up and squabbling over prime floor space, then get back together to figure out what to do next? The super perishable items are already put away, so the rest of the food can wait.” 3:30pm hadn’t quite hit yet, so there was plenty of day left.

Everyone nodded while Jeff led Kurt and Blaine down the hallway, opening the first door on the left. He and Nick were taking the master bedroom, but assured the couple that this second one was plenty spacious. Upon opening the door, Kurt saw no cause for complaint. The queen size bed was covered in luxurious looking pillows and a fluffy down comforter in a burgundy cover. The lamps and two nightstands had a rustic elegance to them. On the walls were the same kinds of photographs as in the main house. Kurt made a note to look more closely at all of them later.

“It’s lovely, Jeff. Thanks for letting us have it.” He and Blaine moved to place their luggage by the bed.

“No problem, it only made sense.” Jeff grinned crookedly. “And just in case you were wondering, the rule about bodily fluids doesn’t apply in the bedrooms.” He winked as the other two blushed before closing the door and leaving them alone.

Not even bothering to remove his coat and scarf first, Kurt immediately flopped backward onto the bed. He sighed heavily, relaxing for the first time in hours. Blaine came to sit beside him, a worried expression marring his usually happy features.

“Hey, are you okay?” He lifted a hand to rub absentminded circles on Kurt’s chest. Obviously he knew exactly what was bothering his boyfriend, and he felt a bit lost as to the best way of soothing him. When Kurt didn’t respond he added, “I swear nobody told me he would be here.”

Kurt exhaled a deep breathe, still staring up at the ceiling.

“I know, honey,” he paused, “but that doesn’t make it any easier.”

Blaine nodded, even though Kurt wasn’t looking at him.

“And you know that I don’t want him like that, right?”

Now the horizontal boy sat up, giving Blaine his full attention.

“Yeah, I do know that, and I believe you. That doesn’t mean his behavior is forgivable or any less annoying.”

Blaine grabbed the back of Kurt’s neck and pulled them together for a sweet kiss. They sat for a few moments, slowly moving their lips together before separating. Exchanging smiles, they wordlessly set about unpacking. Little things like socks and underwear were placed in a small chest of drawers while larger articles of clothing were hung in the modestly sized closet. Toiletries stayed in their bags to be brought out as needed. Items of a more personal nature were set inside the nightstand drawer to the right of their bed.

When the 20 minutes were up they rejoined the group. Five unrolled sleeping bags strategically dotted the landscape of the carpet, clearly marking their owner’s territory. Nick and Jeff were molded together in one of the larger armchairs, Sebastian sat in a recliner, examining his nails with an air of boredom, and the other four boys took residence on the couch. Kurt claimed another armchair and Blaine clambered into his lap before they looked expectantly over at Jeff, assuming him to be their ringleader for the weekend. He did not disappoint.

“Excellent! Ok here’s what I was thinking—we still have a couple of hours of daylight left and it goes without saying that tomorrow will see the most epic snowball fight in the history of mankind. So I thought we should divide in to teams now, then go outside and start building our forts.”

“Sweet, I am totally on board with that idea!” exclaimed Thad.

The response from most of the group was enthusiastic, with only Kurt and Sebastian left out of the cheerful agreements. This didn’t go unnoticed by Jeff.

“What do you think, Kurt?”

“Sorry, but I’m going to put groceries away and explore the kitchen. I like to get to know my way around a new space before I try to cook in it. Anyway, I’ll probably sit that fight out,” Kurt said.

Jeff nodded in understanding.

“Blaine? You in?”

“I think I’ll stay and help Kurt. But I feel bad because I want in on this epic battle, and it doesn’t seem right not to chip in to the preliminary efforts.”

Sebastian’s head perked up.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Blaine. I’m more than happy to do all the work for you.” His eyebrows rose suggestively while Blaine’s cheeks pinked and Kurt’s blood boiled.

Desperate to put out this fire before the flames rose any higher, Nick began talking about ways to fairly divide teams. After an extensive discussion about every participant’s skill level it was decided that the match would be Thad, Nick, Trent and Blaine against Jeff, Wes, David and Sebastian. Kurt felt relieved that Blaine and Sebastian were not placed together. He was still wary of leaving the two unsupervised, but tried to banish the feeling. Blaine could take care of himself, and Kurt trusted him. There was no need to worry.

Even in his own mind, Kurt’s rationalizing seemed feeble.

As seven of the boys slipped back into their boots and filed outside to begin what they were calling “the great construction,” Kurt and Blaine moved any remaining bags from the dining room into the kitchen, cluttering all available counter space. It took them awhile to figure out some logical system as to where everything should be put away, but once they designated cupboards for certain types of food the process went by quickly. Satisfied that everything was in its place, Kurt began exploring, opening drawers and cabinets to investigate what they had to work with. He needn’t have worried; the Sterling family obviously knew what they were doing when they accessorized their kitchen.

By the time 5pm rolled around the couple began preparing dinner. None of the other guys were back inside yet, though their voices and laughter filtered through the walls. Blaine suggested putting on some music, but Kurt found himself enjoying the quiet atmosphere. It was calming in a way, and he supposed that he needed to cherish such moments in order to survive the weekend. The silence between the two was punctuated only with requests to pass an ingredient or question about the recipe, but discomfort had nothing to do with this muteness. Cooking together was always a way for them to unwind, falling in sync with one another and moving effortlessly through the motions. One thing Kurt loved about this partnership was their knack for non-verbal communication.

The fragile peace was interrupted by the opening of the front door less than 20 minutes after Blaine sliced the first vegetable. They heard the sound of shoes dropping to the floor, followed by the rustle of a winter coat being hung on the coat rack. Much to Kurt’s chagrin, Sebastian appeared in their line of sight, pausing to peer in to the kitchen and observe their progress. As per usual, Blaine was first to speak.

“How’s it going out there?”

Sebastian responded indifferently,

“Good, I guess. They’re all still super in to it and Wes is spouting crap he learned in his architectural engineering courses. I got cold and bored, so I decided to come in and take a hot shower.” Now he looked directly at Blaine. “Doesn’t that sound nice?” he asked with a leer.

Pretending to ignore this blatantly sexual comment, Kurt said tersely,

“Dinner will be ready in 45 minutes. If you’re not out by then, you can reheat it yourself.”

At this, Sebastian turned his focus to Kurt.

“I know how to use a microwave, Hummel. After all,” his lecherous gaze fell back on to Blaine, “I am a big boy.”

As Kurt fumed and Blaine flushed one shade deeper than scarlet, Sebastian pivoted on his heel and started down the hallway. Passing the couch he removed his shirt and flung it across the leather, revealing a muscular back colored unseasonably tan. Another few steps and the clink of a belt being unbuckled could be heard. Just outside the bathroom, without turning around, he dropped his pants. Sebastian bent down to pull them all the way off, wiggling his ass slightly in a manner clearly meant to be provocative, before slinging them over his arm and walking through the door. Both boys in the kitchen were equally guilty of staring after him. Kurt shook violently with anger, so wrapped up in thoughts of hatred that he didn’t notice Blaine trembling beside him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm not exceptionally good at physical descriptions and remembering to add details. I'm working on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after Sebastian’s unwelcome show the other Warblers burst through the front door, faces pink from cold and voices full of laughter. Kurt managed to relax and return to dinner, determined to keep his cool for the rest of the evening. He refused to give Sebastian the satisfaction of seeing his irritation take any form beyond narrowed eyes and biting remarks delivered in even tones.

Blaine’s face lit up when he heard his friends returning, grateful that their presence would ease most of the tension currently strung tight between the kitchen and bathroom. Jeff and Trent were first to come into view, noses sniffing the air.

“Oh my god, I don’t know what that is but it smells incredible,” moaned Jeff. “What did you guys make?”

“Pasta-less lasagna with ground turkey,” Kurt answered, not looking up from the salad he was tossing.

“That sounds deceptively healthy,” said Trent, nose wrinkling. “How do you even make lasagna without pasta?”

“You use slices of zucchini instead. It cooks faster, too,” Blaine explained.

“Whatever, it smells good and I’m starving,” Wes said as he rounded the corner, unwinding his scarf.

Kurt finished his task and rejoined the conversation.

“We made enough for everyone to have a large helping first, but you savages get to fight for whatever might be left over.”

“It’s ok. We can always fill up on beer,” came Nick’s voice from near the door, followed by a loud THUMP and a pained “fuck!”

“Nicky, honey, you’re falling over trying to get your boots off and you’re still sober. I’d take it easy on the booze,” Jeff chided, attempting to sound stern, though the act was betrayed by the affectionate look on his face.

Thad appeared in the living room followed by David who asked,

“So how long do we have until there’s food?”

Blaine checked the timer on the oven.

“About 20 minutes. It might need another five or ten more than that, but it won’t be too much longer.”

“Cool,” Jeff exclaimed before turning to face the boys stripping off snow clothes and rummaging through their suitcases for something warmer to change into. “Anyone want to help me bring some of the beer in from the garage fridge?”

Already clad in sweatpants and long-sleeved shirt, Wes raised a hand.

“I’ll come with you. Since I actually get to drink tonight it only seems right to help.”

Blaine threw a confused look at Thad and David, who sulked near their suitcases. Thad caught the unasked question lingering in the air and supplied an answer.

“Wes bullied us in to splitting up babysitting duty. He has tonight off, then David and I are free men tomorrow.”

Wes scoffed as he followed Jeff.

“Yeah, I get one night and you two get an entire day, so be grateful. You both owe me a lot more than that for the four years I spent saving your drunken asses.”

David and Thad grumbled quietly but let it go while everyone else laughed, tossing around comments like “he has a point” and “you guys will live.”

“As if you two won’t make the best of your sobriety tonight by plotting revenge,” Trent pointed out, still giggling.

Chatter became muddled and indistinct as all of them broke off to do whatever they needed to before dinner. Blaine and Kurt focused on setting the table and adding other finishing touches to their meal. Sometime during the hullaballoo Sebastian emerged from the shower. Kurt didn’t notice this reappearance until after pulling his lasagna out of the oven. At the sight of Sebastian, his eyes widened. Everyone else in the house wore warm, comfortable clothing, but Sebastian favored a pair of well tailored jeans and tight black tank top. “Unbelievable,” Kurt thought, shaking his head and placing the warm dish on the table.

With everything finally in place, Blaine called out that food was ready. Less than 15 seconds later all of the boys were seated, serving themselves and pouring glasses of water after Kurt strictly forbade them to ruin his cooking with beer or badly mixed drinks. Kurt and Blaine purposely sat at the opposite end of the table from Sebastian, thereby separating themselves from any conversations including his involvement. While Blaine, Nick and Jeff nattered on about superheroes, Kurt enjoyed a pleasant discussion with Wes about college and the joys of leaving Ohio. Five months previous Wes moved to Seattle, WA for school. While it wasn’t where Kurt wanted to end up, it was still a major city and he clung to every word describing a life of independence and being surrounded by more liberal minded folks.

To Kurt’s pleasant surprise, Thad and David volunteered for clean-up duty as people finished eating. Once clear, the table became a makeshift bar. Jeff and Sebastian set out a staggering array of liquor, mixers and beer along with almost every cup remaining in the kitchen. Everyone either grabbed or poured their drink of choice and relocated to the living room, waiting for the group to decide on a movie to watch. Kurt claimed his spot in the same armchair he occupied before starting on dinner and Blaine resumed his own place snuggled into his boyfriend. Their margaritas sat on a small table beside them.

True, Kurt only drank once in a blue moon. However, before meeting the guys that morning he and Blaine agreed that they would make one strong cocktail each to nurse slowly. This was, of course, before they knew that Sebastian was coming along. Now Kurt found himself wishing that he hadn’t agreed to a one-drink maximum. Tomorrow was still negotiable, however.

Kurt didn’t recognize the title of the movie chosen, but didn’t bother arguing about it. In this den of nerdy testosterone he understood that it would not be a fight he stood any chance of winning. He wasn’t exceptionally interested in the plot, preferring to sip his drink while focusing on the weight and heat of Blaine against him. To his right Jeff and Nick were similarly positioned on a loveseat. Trent, Thad, David and Wes squished together on the main couch, leaving Sebastian sequestered in the chair furthest away from them all. 

Book in hand and a gin and tonic placed nearby, the lone boy ignored his surroundings throughout most of the film. The only exceptions were the few times Kurt glanced over and caught Sebastian staring at Blaine. At these moments, Kurt tightened his arms around the waist of the body seated in his lap. With his eyes adhered to the television screen, Blaine seemed blissfully ignorant of the situation, responding to these protective motions with a satisfied sigh.

About ¾ through the movie, Kurt shifted out from underneath Blaine to take their empty glasses into the kitchen. As he stood at the sink rinsing them out, he heard an unpleasantly familiar voice behind him.

“You don’t have to cut off the circulation to his legs like that, you know. I’m not about to jump over and bite him. That is, not unless he asks me to.”

Kurt gritted his teeth and turned to find Sebastian’s obnoxious face a mere foot away from his own. Eyes blazing, he seethed,

“Why are you even here, Smythe? The only time you don’t seem completely bored is when you’re antagonizing me and my boyfriend.”

Sebastian smirked, releasing one of those short, breathy laughs that Kurt couldn’t stand.

“You have to admit, there are some pretty spectacular views out here.” His mischievous eyes slid back to the living room, landing on Blaine.

Setting his glass in the sink in order to avoid smashing it over Sebastian’s head, Kurt placed his palms on the counter and leaned forward, taking a steadying breath before speaking.

“Look, I know you don’t like me. You’ve made that perfectly clear on multiple occasions. But for Blaine’s sake, and for the sake of our friends, I am trying my best to be civil and reasonable. Can’t you do the same?” He pushed himself fully upright and looked over, waiting for a response.

Sebastian appeared to consider this request, though Kurt instantly recognized that the thoughtful expression was entirely false. Sure enough Sebastian smiled brightly a moment later, saying,

“No, actually, I don’t think I can. After all, I’m here to have fun, same as you.”

With that, the blatantly malicious Warbler walked back toward his seat, leaving Kurt to glare at his retreating figure. Kurt took a moment to calm down before returning to his chair. Blaine resettled into his lap, leaning in to kiss him briefly, utterly unaware of the recent altercation in the kitchen.

By the time that the movie ended everyone, except David and Thad, were anywhere ranging from pleasantly buzzed to actually drunk. It was a bit after 11:00pm when Jeff suggested they all move to the hot tub. Already beginning to feel tired after a mentally taxing day, Kurt looked at Blaine and the two briefly held a silent conversation.

“I think we’re going to shower and go to bed,” Blaine told the room.

When Sebastian neither glanced up from his book nor made any movement whatsoever, Jeff directed a look to him.

“What about you, ‘Bas?”

Still not lifting his gaze, Sebastian shrugged.

“I already took a shower today, so I’ll pass on the chlorine.”

Kurt snorted. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the page he was on.

“Awwwww,” a clearly drunk Wes whined, “c’mon, you guys are no fun.”

Despite his exasperation with Sebastian’s attitude, Kurt couldn’t suppress a smile.

“Don’t worry. We’ll stay up with you tomorrow.”

Wes pouted but didn’t press the matter.

While most of the boys took turns changing into swim trunks in the bathroom, Blaine and Kurt cleaned up the dining room, not trusting the intoxicated bunch with glassware or bottles. When finished they headed to their room to gather pajamas and toiletries. As they passed Sebastian he finally tore his eyes from the book.

“What, no goodnight kisses?”

Ignoring him, both boys continued walking. They collected all necessary items quickly and left for the bathroom, opting to shower together for the sake of time. Normally this would not be such an innocent affair; however considering that Jeff granted them a private room, the least they could do was respect the “no sex in shared areas” rule. Though difficult not to watch each other, they struggled through it, avoiding eye or skin contact as much as possible. Afterward they dressed swiftly, moving on to share the mirror for their individual moisturizing routines. Skin properly cared for and teeth brushed, it was back to the bedroom. Thankfully they made the return without any more commentary from the living room.

With everything back in its place, Blaine turned to his boyfriend.

“Do you want to watch an episode of Downtown Abbey or something on my laptop?”

Kurt shook his head.

“Not really. Is it ok if we just get in bed?”

“Yeah. I’m tired, too. It’s been a long day.”

The couple crawled underneath the covers. As soon as the comforter fell on top of them they moved close together. At first Kurt held Blaine so that the shorter boy’s face rested in the crook of Kurt’s neck, content to simply lie there feeling the steady rise and fall of their chests. A few minutes later he began dotting Blaine’s face with kisses, beginning at the hairline and slowly working downward. It wasn’t long before he was licking and nipping at Blaine’s warm earlobe, waiting for the small whining noises this action always elicited. He was unprepared for what he actually heard.

“Kurt… Kurt, stop, please, just stop.”

Kurt pulled back before the hands pressed against his chest had an opportunity to push him away. Alarmed, he released Blaine completely, backing off far enough that he could see his boyfriend’s face. Blaine’s eyes wouldn’t meet his.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong? You’re worrying me.”

“I… well, it’s just,” Blaine stammered before releasing a shaky sigh. “Can you hold me again before I answer?”

“Of course,” Kurt said softly, pulling Blaine close once more so that the curly haired head lay pillowed against his chest. This soothed the younger boy considerably, though he still wasn’t excited about voicing his concerns.

“Do you think, I mean, does it bother you that I – that I’m never able to…” This was more difficult than he anticipated.

“Baby, I can’t read your mind. You need to give me a little more to work with here.” His fingers skimmed through the freshly washed curls, trying to calm Blaine down as much as possible. Obviously whatever was going on affected him deeply.

Blaine took a deep breath.

“Does it bother you that whenever Sebastian says, well, _things_ to me that I just get flustered and struggle to respond? That I never tell him off or call him on it? I know it makes me look bad, but you know me, Kurt. Before you I never had a guy really notice me, let alone talk to me like he does. I just don’t know how to deal with it. And other than that first time I met him you’ve always been with me when he’s around. You’re so much better at dealing with him than I am and you know I hate conflict and, I don’t know, I just get so nervous that I’ll say something stupid and he’ll just keep going and I won’t be able to think of anything witty enough to shut him up like you can and,” he rambled nervously.

Kurt pressed a finger to Blaine’s lips, indicating that it was time to stop talking and listen.

“I understand why you feel that way about interacting with him. Honestly, yes, sometimes it does bother me that you stand there and take it. At first I mistook your blushing for flattery but you’re right, I do know you, and I know that’s your body’s natural reaction to discomfort of any kind.”

“But… you don’t hate me for it?” Blaine sounded genuinely worried.

“Blaine, I don’t know how I could ever hate you.” He kissed Blaine reassuringly. “But I do think you need to stick up for yourself more, even when it’s difficult for you. I can’t always be around to play the possessive boyfriend, you know.”

For the first time since the beginning of this conversation, Blaine smiled.

“It’s kind of hot when you are, though.”

Kurt returned the grin and raised an eyebrow.

“Really now?”

“Mhmm.”

Their next kiss lasted much longer and went far deeper than the previous ones shared since they retired. They continued to make out languidly for a few minutes before pulling apart, chest heaving and lips curled upward. Foreheads pressed together and gazes lovingly locked, Kurt reached to lace their fingers together.

Blaine broke the silence.

“I know we should take advantage of being alone, but do you think we can just do this tonight?”

Kurt pulled away to nod and kiss the tip of Blaine’s nose.

“Whatever you want. I’m just happy to be here with you, knowing that you’ll be right there when I open my eyes in the morning.”

There was another silent beat as they looked at one another, eyes slightly glazed and dopey in that certain way only those of lovers can be.

“I love you so much,” Blaine sighed happily.

“I love you, too.”

They spent an indefinite amount of time exchanging unhurried kisses, hands lazily roaming the space between the other’s neck and waist. Eventually the touches slowed before stopping completely. The boys slipped easily into slumber, their final thoughts full of the peace and security that accompany falling asleep in the arms of someone you love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through my [extensive] WIPs folder and writing for whichever ones tickle my fancy at any given time, so expect my updating habits to be more erratic than usual for awhile.


End file.
